


Sneaking A Peek

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Skinny Dipping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura catches a surprise glimpse of Tom on New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking A Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg-epics Epic Prompt War. Prompt #12 Water

Laura had discarded her shoes a while ago, enjoying the sensual feel of cool sand under her feet. She carried her shoes under one arm, tucked against her body along with a couple of bleach-scented towels that were threadbare from overuse. The first time she'd done this, she hadn't brought any towels at all -- and it had been a chilly journey back to her tent with her clothes sticking to her still damp body. This time she had come prepared. She was only a few feet from the clearing that opened out to the lake when a male voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." The melodic chant was followed by a chuckle and a clap. Curious, Laura edged closer, skirting behind a tree. Poking her head out, she discerned the figure of Tom Zarek standing in the New Caprican moonlight, as naked as the day he was born.

His feet were planted firmly at the water's edge, with only his tippy toes immersed. Laura knew that the lake was cold during the day and even colder at night. The wind picked up and Zarek began bouncing on his heels while simultaneously making a whirring sound with his lips. Laura covered her mouth with one hand to keep from giggling.

After a minute of more theatrics, Zarek splashed his way into the water, mumbling, "Frak, frak, frak." He didn't make it very far; the water wasn't even up to his knees yet. He put his arms around his chest and shifted from one foot to the other, turning his body a bit so that his front was facing toward her, now at a better angle than it had been a moment ago.

 _Well, well, well, Mr. Tom Zarek. Shrinkage certainly isn't a problem for you now, is it?_ Laura stepped out from behind her tree, feeling safe enough concealed in the expanse of shadow to try for a better look.

She scrutinized him, her green eyes inching their way up and down his length. And she took the scenic route. All things considered, she had to admit that it was an attractive body. He didn't have the sculpted washboard stomach that he probably had in his youth but -- he was lean and taut in all the right places. It was a body that wasn't unaccustomed to physical labor, to movement. Laura allowed herself to contemplate the other types of activities his body might be capable of performing with distinction. It was not a line of thought that she allowed herself to consider for very long.

_Tom frakking Zarek._

With a small disappointed huff at being forced to forgo her swim, Laura started back toward Tent City, pausing to turn around once or twice to get another little peek in before making the return trip.

Looking, after all, was completely harmless. And Tom Zarek would never be the wiser.


End file.
